Love In The Battlefield
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during Danganronpa: Another Episode. Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa are fleeing from the Monokuma robots and the Warriors of Hope, intending to escape Towa City, and along the way they encountered a 14-year old boy named Yuta, and the three decided work in trying to escape, but in the midst of their struggle, Yuta and Komaru slowly developed feeling for one another. Yuta x Komaru
1. First Meeting Under The Bridge

**Love in the Battlefield**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental fanfic, and here an idea popped into my head after watching episode 6 of _**Danganronpa 3 Side Future**_ , and there the suspense is tremendous, as Naegi himself is bordering into giving in to despair but managed to hold on, and there Togami makes a return and there it shows that the real **Miaya Gekoogahara** was truly murdered and now he is going to  Jabberwock Island to save the former 77th Class from getting massacred, and then we get to see **Komaru** again.

The reason for me to come up with this fic is due to some reviewers requesting for Komaru to be paired with Asahina's younger brother, **Yuta** , and after researching him again, the idea struck me as he is the only boy who is a good guy and the first boy to befriend Komaru, and though it was a waste to see him die early in _**Danganronpa: Another Episode**_ , the idea of pairing him and Komaru seemed to cliche with me, thus this led me to come up a fic to feature the two.

While I haven't played the PS VITA game, I'll try to make this fic as accurate and close to the game, while incorporating some original plot so the readers can enjoy it. Also, since this is also a romance fic, there's a possibility that I might put some love scenes between the two, though it would depend on the plot, so for now, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ _ **Hashi no Shita no Saisho no Kaigi**_

The scene shifts to Towa City, where Komaru Naegi is being chased by several Monokuma robots and she is bordering on giving in as she was terrified as hell, and just as she was about to be mobbed, Genocider Sho showed up and used her scissors to disable some of them and then brought out more scissors to disable a few more, and this allowed Komaru to get going, and after a few minutes the robots were taken cared of and went after Komaru, in which both hid themselves behind an alley and Komaru was panting and out of breath, and Sho took some verbal jabs at her for being such a crybaby, screaming and begging for mercy and help.

"What? Feeling tired already? Come on...we're just getting started..."

"Hah...hah..."

"Geez...what a spoiled brat you are..."

"..."

"I don't know why I'm risking myself to look after you..."

"..."

"At least grow a spine and act like someone..."

"..."

Komaru was silent as she couldn't think of a rebuttal as what Sho said is true, as she was so scared that she wanted to get out of Towa City, and wanted to find her family that were separated from her since the Tragedy began over a year ago, and since then she was locked up inside a condominium complex and it was a miracle that she managed to mentally stayed together and not give in, until Byakuya Togami arrived and mounted a rescue attempt and managed to get her out but Togami himself got captured, and as Komaru is making an escape, she was close to escaping Towa City when she hitched a ride at a helicopter but a Monokuma robot damaged it and crashed nearby.

Komaru was captured by the Warriors of Hope and puts a bracelet on her and commenced the hunting, in which Komaru managed to get a head start, and not long a Monokuma robot catches up to her and is about to kill her when Sho showed up and the rest is history, and now Sho reverted back being Toko Fukawa and the two teens are traveling together as they find a way out of Towa City and get help, and contact Future Foundation to tell Naegi about the failed rescue attempt.

As the two girls are traveling, they were again being ambushed by several Monokuma robots, one having a rhinocerous beetle motif, the other having a stag beetle horns, the third have a head that has a tail of a scorpion, all are referenced from a 2006 Tokusatsu show, and they are ready to attack Komaru, and she started to panic which caused Fukawa to tell her to get a grip and find a place to hide as she took out the stun gun to initiate her TRANSFORMATION.

"N-no...no...not again..."

"Get a grip on yourself, Komaru!"

"But...but..."

"I'll hold t-them off...you go and hide..."

"But...all by yourself?"

"I'll be fine...I think..."

"Eh...?"

"J-just get...g-going...!"

Komaru was jittered yet she took the initiative to run off as Fukawa stuns herself with the stun gun and turned into Genocider Sho and began to fight off the Monokuma robots, but as Komaru is about to get to safety, a samurai-themed Monokuma robot showed up and is brandishing its katana, ready to slash Komaru, and she shrieks in panic and fires the hacking megaphone and shoots down the Monokuma robot, disabling it, and she was still in shock but managed to stay in control, until a red-colored Monokuma robot showed up, its motif resembled a European knight, and began to stab its target with its lance and Komaru managed to duck it.

As the knight-Monokuma goes for another stab, Komaru fired her weapon and struck the robot, disabling it, and as she turn around, she saw Sho fighting the three, and Komaru decided to go help her and fights off the three robots, firing the megaphone and with Sho using her scissors, the two girls slowly defeated the robots and after a while Sho reverted back to being Fukawa, and she lauded Komaru for getting the courage, though Komaru still wants to get out of Towa City.

"Thank goodness...you were able to overcome your fear..."

"Um...I sort if panicked..."

"At least you've grown a spine..."

"Eh?"

"Get over it, okay?"

"I just want to get out of here...!"

"It won't be easy..."

"But..."

The two girls continue to bicker with Fukawa trying to get Komaru to stop acting like a spoiled, crybaby while Komaru rants on wanting to get out of Towa City as soon as possible, until a Monokuma robot showed up, its motif resembled a Roman gladiator armed with two swords whose blades resembled chainsaws, and the robot simply chanted "BRAVO", and went towards the two girls nearly slicing Komaru as she dodged it on time and Fukawa was taken by surprise that she dropped the stun gun, and the Monokuma robot began to chase Fukawa until Komaru fired the hacking gun and shoots down the robot, disabling it and Fukawa was panting for air after running quite fast just to avoid the robot.

Then three more Monokuma robots showed up, one having a cobra motif, the other a bat motif and the third has an eel motif, and the two girls sweat-dropped seeing that more are showing up and the Warriors of Hope are intent to kill their target no matter what, and Komaru is starting to get discouraged until Fukawa told her not to let fear control her and just face the enemies in front of her and she will help in disabling the robots.

"..."

"Get a grip on yourself, Komaru...!"

"..."

"You can do it...! I'll help you!"

"O-okay..."

"Just aim...then fire...that's all..."

"..."

"Geez..."

Fukawa picks up the stun gun and jabbed it onto herself and slowly turns into Genocider Sho, and began distracting the three robots as Komaru looks on and the plan seemed to work as the three robots appeared to focus on Sho, as the Eel Monokuma fired its whip that is laced with electricity and struck the Cobra Monokuma, causing the robot to explode, and Sho then threw her scissors onto the robot's eye, causing the robot to malfunction and move erratically, and this leaves the Bat Monokuma as it flies around and attempts to go after Komaru.

Komaru panicked a but and fires the hacking gun wildly but Sho told her to wait for the enemy to come closer then shoot, and she did as instructed, as the Bat Monokuma swoops down close enough, Komaru fired the hacking gun and shoots down the robot, disabling it and the two girls are safe for now and they decided to get moving before more of the robots appeared.

 **-x-**

After about 15 minutes, the two girls arrived near a bridge which connects Towa City and Tokyo, and Fukawa sighed seeing that the bridge is quite long and wide, and walking towards the other side would take longer, but Komaru did not seem to care as long as it would get them out of here, and there Komaru said that once they get out of Towa City, she will find her parents and her elder brother, though Fukawa seemed to be reluctant knowing that Togami is held prisoner.

As Komaru noticed Fukawa appearing hesitant, she asks her why and Fukawa told her the reason, but Komaru said that if they manage to get help, then Togami could be rescued, which Fukawa is unsure given the area they are in right now and wondered if the coast is clear or not, due to the number of Monokuma robots showing up unexpected.

"I'm still not sure if we should get out of here..."

"But I want to...!"

"But Byakuya..."

"We can come back for him later..."

"But..."

"Please...we came this far...!"

"..."

"Please..."

After a few more minutes of talking, Fukawa decided to go along with Komaru and are heading towards the bridge when they noticed someone standing underneath the bridge and out of curiosity the two girls went under the bridge, seeing that someone is there, and they noticed that it was a teenage boy, tanned-skin, and he is quite shorter than Komaru, and Fukawa approached the boy and asks him a few questions about himself.

Fukawa glanced at the boy as he appeared to be cute-looking and can tell that he is a survivor like Komaru, and there the boy introduces himself as **Yuta Asahina** , and Fukawa stared wide-eyed seeing that he is related to **Aoi** , and that he is wearing a bracelet similar to Komaru, and the scene shows that Fukawa and Yuta are exchanging words on what he is doing under the bridge and how long as he been staying here.

"Are you staying here by yourself?"

"Yeah...been here for a few days since those crazy kids snapped this bracelet on me and let me run.,."

"Were you being chased by small-sized robot bears?"

"Yeah, I was..."

"Has anyone set foot on the bridge?"

"So far there aren't any...just me...but I hid here in case I'm being followed..."

"I see...so are you also on the run...?"

"Sort of..."

Komaru approached Yuta, and glanced at him, and Yuta glanced at Komaru, who seemed to have taken a liking to her, and saw her wearing the bracelet and commented that he now met someone who has the same bracelet as him, and Komaru wondered if he too was abducted, and there she asks him if he is, which Yuta confirms it, and said he was able to escape after the Warriors of Hope placed the bracelet on him before letting him go.

"Really...?"

"Yeah...but I'm glad to meet someone who is like me..."

"..."

"By the way...I'm Yuta Asahina..."

"Komaru Naegi...I'm fifteen...and you,,,?"

"I'm fourteen years old..."

"Guess I'm older than you...

"I suppose..."

By then, a Monokuma robot showed up, and this time its head has a horn of a rhinoceros, and is ready to charge itself to ram its target, and Yuta stood in front of Komaru as he intends to protect her, and Komaru became worried that Yuta might get hurt if he tries to fight that robot, but he said that he won't just stand here watching a cute girl get killed, and Komaru is taken aback by what he just said, but Fukawa then told Yuta to get Komaru to a safe distance which he questions why.

"I'll handle that thing!"

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah...!"

"How will you pull that off?"

"Don't ask...just do it!"

"But...!"

"Please...do as I say...!"

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter, as this is somewhat close to the early stages of the PS VITA game, and it slightly altered the first meeting between Komaru and Yuta.

As a teaser, I made references to a certain Tokusatsu shows and used them as motifs and themes for the Monokuma robots. Here are the shows that I took and use them for references:

\- Kamen Rider Kabuto

\- Kamen Rider Gaim

\- Kamen Rider The First

Lastly, since this is a romance-type fic, there will be some eventual love scenes between Komaru and Yuta, though the plot would come first before THAT...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that thew trio will attempt to escape Towa City...though something would go horribly wrong...

See you in 14 days...

Reviews are welcome...


	2. Battle Under The Bridge

**Love in the Battlefield**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here is that Fukawa, Komaru and Yuta are getting into several fights in order to stay alive, and this is where their mental fortitudes are going to be tested as they are about to make an attempt to escape Towa City, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_** ** _Hashi no Chikaku no Tatakai_**

By then, a Monokuma robot showed up, and this time its head has a horn of a rhinoceros, and is ready to charge itself to ram its target, and Yuta stood in front of Komaru as he intends to protect her, and Komaru became worried that Yuta might get hurt if he tries to fight that robot, but he said that he won't just stand here watching a cute girl get killed, and Komaru is taken aback by what he just said, but Fukawa then told Yuta to get Komaru to a safe distance which he questions why.

"I'll handle that thing!"

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah...!"

"How will you pull that off?"

"Don't ask...just do it!"

"But...!"

"Please...do as I say...!"

"..."

Yuta was baffled as to how a high school girl can take on a heavily-armored Monokuma, but he nevertheless took her words as he took Komaru's hand and rant towards the bottom area of the bridge, hiding behind a pillar, and he hugged her in a protective manner, which Komaru blushed, as this was the first time that she was being hugged by a boy, but she accepted the gesture without question, and there the two younger teens watched the scene unfold, as Fukawa transformed into Genocider Sho and began engaging the Monokuma in battle.

The scene shows that the Rhino Monokuma began charging towards its prey, and Sho effortlessly dodged it as the Monokuma ended up ramming against the pillar, nearly hitting Yuta and Komaru, and Komaru shrieked and Yuta pulled her away as the Monokuma got stuck with its horn impaled, and as it tries to break free, Sho took advantage and took out several scissors and began to impale them on the robot's head, ripping off the circuitry until it got deactivated, and there she sneezed and became Fukawa again, and there Yuta and Komaru approached her as they realized that the coast is clear...for now.

"Toko-chan..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Thank goodness..."

"You sure are something..."

"We will have to wait here fir a while..."

"Eh?"

"Do we have to...?"

"Yeah...we have to..."

Fukawa then told the two that they will have to wait for a while, saying that she has a bad feeling, pointing out that the bridge is too quiet and that it did not suffer any damage at all, and said that there may be a trap there which Yuta did not believe, and insisted that they should take the chance and try to escape, but she advised against it fearing that something is odd, and there she noticed the bracelet that he is wearing and she began asking him about it.

Komaru too finds it odd that Yuta has the same bracelet as well and she listened to the discussion as Yuta told Fukawa that he got the bracelet when he was set free from the apartment complex by the Warriors of Hope, and there Komaru recalled that it happened to her as well, and Fukawa wondered if it is a booby trap set by the Warriors of Hope but Yuta thinks its just a coincidence, which Fukawa felt that it is not, believing that this was planned out from the very start.

"Are you sure about that, senpai...?"

"That is what I'm thinking..."

"I don't buy it..."

"Geez...just listen to me, for once..."

"I've been waiting here for days...and so far there are no attacks here..."

"What if it's a trap...?"

"I think not...

"Just listen to me...!"

Their argument was cut short, however, when another Monokuma robot showed up, and it resembled an Octopus, and it is then joined by another Monokuma robot that resembled an electric eel, and they are slowly approaching the three targets and Fukawa was getting a bit jittered seeing that there seemed to be no end to this, and Komaru nervously aimed the megaphone gun at the two, while Yuta was watching the scene with worry as he realized that he lacked a weapon and is wondering how he could help the two girls in fending off the enemy robots.

Fukawa then jabbed the stun gun on herself and she changed into Genocider Sho and began to charge towards the Tako Monokuma and managed to evade the OCTOPUS arms as Yuta grabbed Komaru and run as the Unagi Monoku a began discharging high voltage beams but narrowly missed the targets and the scene became a free-for-all as the two robots are scrambing to catch their targets, and Yuta took the megaphone gun and fired at the Unagi Monokuma, but it had little effect, and Yuta was forced to run, but then he saw the Tako Monokuma and got an idea, and he told Komaru his plan, which she became nervous at what she just heard.

"You serious about this?"

"Yeah, I am!"

"But..."

"Don't worry...leave it to me..."

"But..."

"Trust me on this..."

"Okay..."

"Thanks, Komaru-san..."

Yuta told her to trust him, and she reluctantly nodded and she and Yuta began to provoke the robot to chase them, and it appeared to work as the Unagi Monokuma began chasing the two around amid the other battle between Sho and the Tako Monokuma, and as the three survivors are near to each other, Yuta told Sho to get out of the way, and he grabbed Komaru and duck, as the Unagi Monokuma used its tentacles to hit its target, but missed, just as Sho jumped out of the way and the tentacles struck the other robot, accidentally discharged its electricity and electrocuted the other robot.

There Yuta uses the chance to fire the megaphone gun and struck the robot, causing it to explode and the Unagi Monokuma was caught in the blast, and exploded as well, and the trio watched as the two robots were disassembled and fell apart, and by then Sho sneezed and Fukawa was back to normal, and Yuta gave the megaphone gun back to Komaru, and there the two younger teens and Fukawa went near the pillar of the bridge and sat on the ground, taking a rest as they try to figure out what to do next as Fukawa suspect that the enemy may have known their location, and they began discussing on where to move next.

"I think we should find a safe place to settle for the night..."

"But...we came this far..."

"She's right...we are next to the bridge..."

"I really have a bad feeling about this..."

"You worry too much..."

"And the enemy will get us if we stick around here too long..."

"But..."

"I want to get out of here..."

The three rests up for about 30 minutes, and yet they couldn't come up with anything due to Fukawa unwilling to get across the bridge as she sensed that there could be a trap but Yuta said that he has been here for the past few days and assured to them that there were no enemies lurkong near the bridge and urged the two girls that they should give it a try, and Komaru appeared to agree with Yuta, as she wanted to leave Towa City at once and find her family, which Yuta said that was also his intention since escaping from the apartment complex, and that is what he intend to do from this point on, and Fukawa sweat-dropped seeing that she has two STUBBORN KIDS to look after.

By then Yuta and Komaru stood up and are going towards the bridge and are ready to go across, but Fukawa tries to stall them saying that she has a bad feeling about this, but the two younger teens were determined to escape Towa City, and felt impatient as they were being stalled, and they began to protest about it as they really wanted to get away from all this.

"Toko-chan...!"

"We really want to get ouy of here!"

"I want to find my family!"

"Me too!"

"I can't stand waiting any longer!"

"My nee-chan's out there!"

"And so is onii-chan!"

"Please...let us go..."

As Fukawa is about to answer back, another situation took place as a truck full of children came and is heading towards the bridge, where you can see the driver is an adult and he is filled with fear, driving rather recklessly as he is speeding up, where Komaru noticed that the driver has the same bracelet as Komaru and Yuta's, and there she tries to get the truck driver to pull over, but the driver paid no attention as he speeds up and went past Fukawa, and the truck is now on the bridge, and is heading halfway towards the center of the bridge, and the driver told the escaped children that they are going to escape Towa City, which the children are cheering in relief.

"Hold on, kids...we're gonna get out of here...!"

"YAY!"

"YIPEE!"

"WE'RE GONNA BE SAFE!"

"I WANNA GO TO DISNEYLAND!"

"I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"I WANT TO STAY SAFE!"

"AND IN PEACE!"

However, as the truck had just passed through the other half of the bridge, the driver appeared to be a bit crazed as he is now away from the border of Towa City, is laughing in relief, but then noticed the beeping sound coming from his bracelet, which the beeping sound became louder, and there he realized something, but he is too late to react, as the next scene shows that the truck exploded, killing the driver and the children, and this also caused the bridge to explode as well, creating a huge gap and any escape through vehicles became impossible, and Fukawa, Komaru and Yuta stared in shock and horror as they saw body parts being thrown and scattered, and they realized that there are definitely no survivors there..

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it showed a lot of action but then they got a dose of tragedy upon witnessing the deaths of several innocent lives, and now the trio are going to think of something on how to get out of Towa City...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that thew trio will attempt to escape Towa City...though something would go horribly wrong...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	3. Watery Explosion

**Love in the Battlefield**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here is that Fukawa, Komaru and Yuta are getting into several fights in order to stay alive, and this is where their mental fortitudes are going to be tested as they are about to make an attempt to escape Towa City, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _Mizuppoi Bakuhatsu_**

As Fukawa is trying to clam Yuta and Komaru down seeing that the two younger teens are eager to cross the bridge, another situation took place as a truck full of children came and is heading towards the bridge, where you can see the driver is an adult and he is filled with fear, driving rather recklessly as he is speeding up, where Komaru noticed that the driver has the same bracelet as Komaru and Yuta's, and there she tries to get the truck driver to pull over, but the driver paid no attention as he speeds up and went past Fukawa, and the truck is now on the bridge, and is heading halfway towards the center of the bridge, and the driver told the escaped children that they are going to escape Towa City, which the children are cheering in relief.

"Hold on, kids...we're gonna get out of here...!"

"YAY!"

"YIPEE!"

"WE'RE GONNA BE SAFE!"

"I WANNA GO TO DISNEYLAND!"

"I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"I WANT TO STAY SAFE!"

"AND IN PEACE!"

However, as the truck had just passed through the other half of the bridge, the driver appeared to be a bit crazed as he is now away from the border of Towa City, is laughing in relief, but then noticed the beeping sound coming from his bracelet, which the beeping sound became louder, and there he realized something, but he is too late to react, as the next scene shows that the truck exploded, killing the driver and the children, and this also caused the bridge to explode as well, creating a huge gap and any escape through vehicles became impossible, and Fukawa, Komaru and Yuta stared in shock and horror as they saw body parts being thrown and scattered, and they realized that there are definitely no survivors there.

Komaru stared in horror and Yuta had to endure the gruesome sight as he hugged Komaru in order to calm her down, and Fukawa gritted her teeth as she wondered if the driver deliberately set himself off with a bomb or if there was a bomb on the vehicle and none of the passengers are aware, and she is tempted to approach the scene to see if she could find a clue, as she felt that something is off here, feeling that this may not be a coincidence. She then told the two teens to wait here as she is going to take a look though Yuta and Komaru felt worried about this.

"Are you sure?"

"What if...?"

"I'll be fine..."

"Toko-chan..."

"Maybe we should stick together..."

"Geez...you two should wait here in case..."

"But..."

"Huh?"

By then, a Monokuma robot showed up, and this time it resembled a minotaur, and is ready to charge itself to ram its target, and Yuta stood in front of Komaru as he intends to protect her, and Komaru became worried that Yuta might get hurt if he tries to fight that robot, but he said that he won't just stand here watching a cute girl get killed, and Komaru is taken aback by what he just said, but Fukawa then told Yuta to get Komaru to a safe distance which he questions why.

"I'll handle that thing!"

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah...!"

"How will you pull that off?"

"Don't ask...just do it!"

"But...!"

"Please...do as I say...!"

"..."

Yuta was compelled to obey as he grabbed Komaru's hand and led her to a safe distance as Fukawa jabbed the stun gun on herself and got shocked, turning into Genocider Sho, and there she began fighting the Monokuma robot, but finds herself having difficulty due to the robot charging like a bull, and since they are fighting at the bridge, Sho is musing on finding a way to use the waters to her advantage, and there Sho saw a survivor trying to jump towards the other side of the bridge.

Meanwhile, the scene shows that another Monokuma robot, who is wielding crab pincers, is attacking Yuta, and grabbed his left wrist and pulled him around, and Komaru is worried at this and looked around, where she finds the megaphone gun and grabbed it, then aim at the robot, but she could not get a clear aim due to the robot spinning and might hit Yuta by accident, and she shouted at Yuta to get off the robot, but he said that he could not, and he told her to shoot it down regardless, which made her worried.

"Shoot it down!"

"But..."

"I'll be okay!"

"Are you sure? I might hit you!"

"Don't worry about me! Just shoot it down!"

"But..."

"Just do it!"

"Jeez!"

Through Yuta's urging, Komaru opened fire, and fired the megaphone gun and strucknthe robot on its pincer, detaching it and Yuta was thrown off, and yet he was free, and she fired again and kept it up until the robot was deactivated. Komaru went to Yuta and helped him sat up, and there both glanced at each other, their eyes staring to one another, and Yuta was starting to feel attraction towards her yet Komaru was unsure but both blushed and composed themselves and she asks him if he is okay, which he nodded and asks her if she is okay, which she nodded nervously.

"Um..."

"Ah!"

"Are you okay...?"

"Y-yeah...I'm okay!"

"That's a refief..."

"What about you, Yuta-kun...?"

"Don't worry about me...

"O-okay..."

By then their musings were interrupted when Sho jumped away from them as the Minotaur-Monokuma came charging, and the two younger teens jumped out of the way as the robot rammed towards the pillar of the bridge, and it got stuck, and there Yuta told Komarunto fire at it, which she did, but the robot got free and is about to go after Komaru when Sho threw her scissors and hit the robit, butnitndid not deter it and instead went after Sho, and went towards the bridgeand is about to ram Sho when she jumped, and the robot missed its target but instead gored the van's survivor, and ended up jumping at the other side if the bridge, but the robot losts its footing and fell to the water, and there Sho sneezed and reverted back to bring Fukawa and watched, seeing the survivor waving her hand to get help, and saw something flashing before being submerged, where moments later the area exploded, and a pool of blood is seen emerging.

Fukawa was shocked yet she could do nothing else and went back towards the two younger teens, and told them that with the gap on the bridge there is no way to get out of Towa City and they will have to find an alternative exit, which Komaru feels dismayed, but Yuta feels that he might find a way if he crosses the waters and find a boat, in which Fukawa said that it is dangerous and even said that maybe the waters have been polluted, but Yuta confidently said that he is good at swimming and he will manage, but Fukawa is having a bad feeling about this and tries to persuade the younger boy to reconsider and not go ahead with his plan of swimming his way out of Towa City.

"I can do it...""

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah...!"

"How will you pull that off?"

"I'm a good swimmer..."

"But...the water might be polluted..."

"Don't worry...I can handle it..."

"But..."

By then another van came and passed by them and stopped, seeing the damage on the bridge, and six survivors came out, mostly teenagers, and they then brought out jet skis and are preparing to ride their way out of Towa City, and Fukawa asks them if they can take Yuta and Komaru with them, but one of the escapees coldly brushes off her request, saying that is their problem and all they care about is getting out of Towa City and nothing else, which irked Fukawa seeing that the escapees are so selfish, but then noticed that they too were wearing bracelets and she asks them why are they fitted with the bracelets but they said that that is her problem and cruelly told her to go away.

"So what if we are wearing them?"

"Geez...I'm just asking..."

"Go talk to a brick wall!"

"Wait...take these kids with you...!"

"Not our problem! We're full!"

"Wait! You can't..."

"Then swim your way out, you eyeglasses-bitch!"

"What was that?!"

The escapees then began to activate their jet skis and speeds away, with Yuta angered at their selfishness and Fukawa is starting to suspect something is amiss, and as the escapees are halfway across the seas, they simultaneously exploded, and so are their jet skis, and Komaru stared in horror seeing them explode and their body parts scattered, and though he is pissed off due to their attitudes, Yuta felt compelled to try and save them, so he went to the waters and began swimming towards the scene to see if there is someone he could save.

As Yuta began swimming, Fukawa tries to stop him as she is starting to suspect that there is something that triggered the explosion and she shouted to Yuta to come back, and tries to explain it but he said that he will be back and swam farther towards the scene, where he stopped seeing that there is no one alive, and he looked around to see if there are any survivors, and Fukawa went to the bridge and stopped at the gap, and shouted at Yuta to get back on shore, saying that something is amiss here and Yuta glanced at her in confusion.

"Yuta!"

"What?"

"Get back on shore!"

"But..."

"There is something going on!"

"But I..."

"Just do it! Please...!"

"Oh...fine!"

Fukawa pleaded to Yuta to get back on shore saying there is definitely something that truggered the explosion, and he reluctantly nodded and is swimming back towards shore, and as Fukawa is heading back, she noticed that Yuta is gone, and soon an explosion is seen and this made her stare in shock, and Komaru slowly knelt in shock seeing that Yuta is nowhere to be seen and sensed that he died from the explosion.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it showed a lot of action but then they got a dose of tragedy upon witnessing the deaths of several innocent lives, and now the trio are going to think of something on how to get out of Towa City...

And now Yuta seemingly perished after he got caught in the explosion...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows whether Yuta survives or not...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	4. Lost Innocence

**Love in the Battlefield**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews, I appreciate it a kot, and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see if Yuta survives the explosion, while at the same time something bad will happen and this is where the MATURE part comes in, and this may caused our heroes to get a setback of sorts, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4:_** ** _Ushinawareta Junshin  
_**

As Yuta began swimming, Fukawa tries to stop him as she is starting to suspect that there is something that triggered the explosion and she shouted to Yuta to come back, and tries to explain it but he said that he will be back and swam farther towards the scene, where he stopped seeing that there is no one alive, and he looked around to see if there are any survivors, and Fukawa went to the bridge and stopped at the gap, and shouted at Yuta to get back on shore, saying that something is amiss here and Yuta glanced at her in confusion.

"Yuta!"

"What?"

"Get back on shore!"

"But..."

"There is something going on!"

"But I..."

"Just do it! Please...!"

"Oh...fine!"

Fukawa pleaded to Yuta to get back on shore saying there is definitely something that triggered the explosion, and he reluctantly nodded and is swimming back towards shore, and as Fukawa is heading back, she noticed that Yuta is gone, and soon an explosion is seen and this made her stare in shock, and Komaru slowly knelt in shock seeing that Yuta is nowhere to be seen and sensed that he died from the explosion.

Komaru stared in shock and worry as she is somewhat paralyzed in fear, while Fukawa is thinking of what to as she is tempted to go there and find out if Yuta survived or not. As she looked sideways, Komaru is starting to lose herself until Fukawa shook her just to snap her out of her shock seeing that she is starting to give in to despair and does everything to keep her mind intact and to keep her hopes alive so Komaru won't become an EMPTY SHELL.

"Get a grip on yourself!"

"But...but..."

"You can't just give up!"

"But I..."

"We don't know if Yuta-kun is dead or not...so don't lose hope!"

"You...you're right..."

"Keep yourself together..."

"O-okay..."

Partially encouraged by Fukawa's words, Komaru slowly snapped out of her melancholy and slowly regained her composure, and there she saw a spare jet ski inside one of the vans, and she took it out and is going to use it, and Fukawa stated in dismay at seeing Komaru about to do something reckless and tries to persuade her to calm down thinking that she is going to escape Towa City, but Komaru told her she has a different reason for doing this.

"What are you...?"

"You said not to give up, right? So I'm going to check if Yuta-kun is alive!"

"You can't be serious..."

"I am!"

"Would you calm down and..."

"I can't wait...I'll be back!"

"Komaru...wait...!"

"..."

Komaru then rode the jet ski and went tonthe site where the explosion occured, and circled around, calling out Yuta's name, hoping that he is alright, and she remained there for several minutes until Yuta emerged from the waters, and Komaru is relieved to see him, and pulled him towards her and they went ashore, and there he lay on the ground panting as he told the two that he held his breath while underwater, and Fukawa asked what just happened, in which he told the two that upon hearing the beeping sound of the bracelet he felt that something is wrong, and revealed that the attack earlier loosen the grip of the bracelet, allowing him to remove it and threw it away, then went underwater before the explosion occur.

"...and that's what happened..."

"Yuta-kun..."

"Geez...you are lucky to escape death like that..."

"Sorry to worry you two..."

"Yuta-kun..."

"Sorry I worried you, Komaru-chan..."

"..."

"Komaru-chan...?"

Komaru then hugged Yuta saying that she is relieved to see that he is okay, causing him to blush, and Fukawa sighed as the tension nearly drove her crazy, and told him not to act reckless again, and said that now they have to think of a way to escape Towa City, and said that they also need to remove the bracelet from Komaru, now that they are sure about the purpose of the bracelets.

By then, a Monokuma robot showed up, and this time its head resembles that of a hammerhead shark, and is ready to charge itself to ram its target, and Yuta stood in front of Komaru as he intends to protect her, and Komaru became worried that Yuta might get hurt if he tries to fight that robot, but he said that he won't just stand here watching a cute girl get killed, and Komaru is taken aback by what he just said, but Fukawa then told Yuta to get Komaru to a safe distance which he questions why.

"I'll handle that thing!"

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah...!"

"How will you pull that off?"

"Don't ask...just do it!"

"But...!"

"Please...do as I say...!"

"..."

Yuta reluctantly nodded and took Komaru's hand and led her behind the bridge's pillar, as Fukawa uses the stun gun on herself and became Genocider Sho to fight off the Monokuma robot, and as the fight took place, Yuta glanced at Komaru, seeing her on the verge of crying and relief, and there she hugged him saying she thought that he died, and Yuta apologized and said that it is fortunate and lucky that the bracelet went loose, and he is able to get rid of it. He then hugged Komaru just to calm her down.

By then, a Monokuma robot appeared, sporting an appearance that is has a head of a falcon and the body of a gargoyle, and flew down and grabbed Sho and flew quite far, and this caused the two younger teens to be alone, and Yuta instinctively motions Komaru to get inside the van as he attempts to drive, which she asks if he knows how to drive, which he said that he do not know how, and this caused the two to argue a bit as he tries to start the van.

"You don't know how to drive?"

"..."

"What good would that do?"

"Its better to try than do nothing!"

"What if we crash, Yuta-kun?"

"We won't know till we try..."

"...fine...start the van!"

"Okay..."

As the two are trying to start the van, several Monokumas showed up, and grabbed the two teens and pinned them to the ground, with Yuta pinned down by two robots while Komaru is at the other side, and is held by four others, and she is terrified thinking that she is about to die, but then one of the robots began to remove her shoes and socks, and then began to unzip her skirt, and the began to remove her upper clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Komaru became more terrified at what the robots are doing, and Yuta sees this and tries to break free, but the weight of the two robots kept him at bay, and there the robots held Komaru on the ground as the other two robots began to remove her bra and panties, leaving her fully naked, and she is starting to panic thinking that they intend to take her organs away, and shouts to Yuta for help, and Yuta tries to break free while assuring to her that he will save her.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH! YUTA-KUN! HELP!"

"I'M COMING!"

"I'M ABOUT TO BE DISSECTED LIKE A FROG IN SCIENCE CLASS!"

"I'M ON MY WAY!"

"HELP ME!"

"HANG IN THERE, KOMARU-CHAN!"

"HELP!"

"LET GO OF ME, YOU MECHANICAL MAMMALS!"

The two robots held Komaru's arm sideways, while the other two held her ankles and kept them open, as another Monokuma robot came, holding a razor, and began SHAVING off her BUSH, and soon her crotch was FULLY SHAVED, and took out a small vibrator and turned it on, and slowly rubbed it on her clitoris as another Monokuma robot came carrying another small vibrator and began to rub it on her breasts, and Komaru shook her head as she panicked, while at the same time her hips began to buck as she was being aroused against her will, her nipples were beginning to harden while you can see Komaru's crotch being aroused as well, as some FEMININE FLUIDS slowly gushes out.

Yuta tried hard to break free but the robots' grips were too strong, but then they made Yuta stand up, and two more Monokuma robots showed up and they started to remove his shoes and socks, then pulled down his shorts and brief, revealing his private part. Yuta blushed as he wondered what the robots are trying to do, until one of them took out a small razor and began to SHAVE his BUSH, and soon his crotch is CLEAR, and then began to fondle Yuta's penis until it fully hardens, and he had a mix of arousal and worry even though it was the first time he experience such sensation, and soon his shirt was removed and a fully naked Yuta was forcibly lay down on his back on the ground, and the robot began to pour baby oil on the boy's erection and began to rub it, and Yuta was taken aback, feeling his penis throb harder and yet he did not like this and tries to break free but the robots held him down, and there the other Monokuma robots carried Komaru towards Yuta, and she slowly realize what the robots intend to do and she shook her head and shouted for help.

Yuta tries to break free but was unable to as the other robots slowly had Komaru on top of Yuta, forcibly had her crouching over the boy's penis, and soon she was forcibly impaled on his erection and she winced in pain as her hymen broke and she remained still, while Yuta became quite worried seeing her in pain, yet his erection throbbed harder as this was the first time he felt this, and after a few minutes, the robots held Komaru's hips and made her go up and down on the boy's penis, and soon she started to feel arousing sensations yet she tries to break free from their hold but she could not get any leverage.

Yuta was also having his problems as the Monokuma robots held his arms and ankles and could not get any leverage, while at the same time his body began to absorb the arousing sensations as his erection throbbed harder as inside Komaru's ENTRANCE, his hips began to buck involuntarily, and both teens are trying to fight off the pleasurable sensations they are feeling, each trying to break free from their captors' hold, but were unable to get leverage due to the positions they are in. Soon their bodies began to crave for more sensual pleasure, Yuta's hios began to tbrust upward involuntarily, while Komaru was forced to absorb the arousing sensations within her body.

"Ahh..."

"Y-Yuta...kun...help...me...ahhh..."

"C-can't...aahh..."

"Aahhh...Yuta...aaahhh..."

"Aaahhh...s-stop...Komaru..."

"Someone...help...me...aaahhh..."

"Aahh...got...to...aaahh..."

"Yuta...aaahhhh..."

By then, Genocider Sho shows up, having managed to defeat the winged Monokuma and began attacking the robots, forcing them to release their hold on the two younger teens, and they began to focus on Sho, and this allowed Komaru to get up, yet she wobbled due to her hymen being broken, and Yuta gets up and went to her side, checking on her and asks if she is okay.

"Komaru-chan..."

"..."

"Are you okay...?"

"..."

"Komaru-chan...?"

"..."

"I'm sorry, Komaru-chan..."

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it showed a bit of action but then they got a dose of trauma as the Monokuma robots forced the two younger teens to do something against their will...hence the chapter title...at least Genocider Sho managed to get back in time and is now dealing with the robots...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

See next chapter on how Yuta and Komaru would recover from the ordeal they went through...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	5. Overcoming The Ordeal

**Love in the Battlefield**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews, I appreciate it a lot, and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, and here our DR: Another Episode main characters try to get over on what happened to them, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5:**_ _ **Shiren o Kokufuku Suru**_

As several Monokumas showed up, they grabbed the two teens and pinned them to the ground, with Yuta pinned down by two robots while Komaru is at the other side, and is held by four others, and she is terrified thinking that she is about to die, but then one of the robots began to remove her shoes and socks, and then began to unzip her skirt, and the began to remove her upper clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Komaru became more terrified at what the robots are doing, and Yuta sees this and tries to break free, but the weight of the two robots kept him at bay, and there the robots held Komaru on the ground as the other two robots began to remove her bra and panties, leaving her fully naked, and she is starting to panic thinking that they intend to take her organs away, and shouts to Yuta for help, and Yuta tries to break free while assuring to her that he will save her.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH! YUTA-KUN! HELP!"

"I'M COMING!"

"I'M ABOUT TO BE DISSECTED LIKE A FROG IN SCIENCE CLASS!"

"I'M ON MY WAY!"

"HELP ME!"

"HANG IN THERE, KOMARU-CHAN!"

"HELP!"

"LET GO OF ME, YOU MECHANICAL MAMMALS!"

The two robots held Komaru's arm sideways, while the other two held her ankles and kept them open, as another Monokuma robot came, holding a razor, and began SHAVING off her BUSH, and soon her crotch was FULLY SHAVED, and took out a small vibrator and turned it on, and slowly rubbed it on her clitoris as another Monokuma robot came carrying another small vibrator and began to rub it on her breasts, and Komaru shook her head as she panicked, while at the same time her hips began to buck as she was being aroused against her will, her nipples were beginning to harden while you can see Komaru's crotch being aroused as well, as some FEMININE FLUIDS slowly gushes out.

Yuta tried hard to break free but the robots' grips were too strong, but then they made Yuta stand up, and two more Monokuma robots showed up and they started to remove his shoes and socks, then pulled down his shorts and brief, revealing his private part. Yuta blushed as he wondered what the robots are trying to do, until one of them took out a small razor and began to SHAVE his BUSH, and soon his crotch is CLEAR, and then began to fondle Yuta's penis until it fully hardens, and he had a mix of arousal and worry even though it was the first time he experience such sensation, and soon his shirt was removed and a fully naked Yuta was forcibly lay down on his back on the ground, and the robot began to pour baby oil on the boy's erection and began to rub it, and Yuta was taken aback, feeling his penis throb harder and yet he did not like this and tries to break free but the robots held him down, and there the other Monokuma robots carried Komaru towards Yuta, and she slowly realize what the robots intend to do and she shook her head and shouted for help.

Yuta tries to break free but was unable to as the other robots slowly had Komaru on top of Yuta, forcibly had her crouching over the boy's penis, and soon she was forcibly impaled on his erection and she winced in pain as her hymen broke and she remained still, while Yuta became quite worried seeing her in pain, yet his erection throbbed harder as this was the first time he felt this, and after a few minutes, the robots held Komaru's hips and made her go up and down on the boy's penis, and soon she started to feel arousing sensations yet she tries to break free from their hold but she could not get any leverage.

Yuta was also having his problems as the Monokuma robots held his arms and ankles and could not get any leverage, while at the same time his body began to absorb the arousing sensations as his erection throbbed harder as inside Komaru's ENTRANCE, his hips began to buck involuntarily, and both teens are trying to fight off the pleasurable sensations they are feeling, each trying to break free from their captors' hold, but were unable to get leverage due to the positions they are in. Soon their bodies began to crave for more sensual pleasure, Yuta's hios began to tbrust upward involuntarily, while Komaru was forced to absorb the arousing sensations within her body.

"Ahh..."

"Y-Yuta...kun...help...me...ahhh..."

"C-can't...aahh..."

"Aahhh...Yuta...aaahhh..."

"Aaahhh...s-stop...Komaru..."

"Someone...help...me...aaahhh..."

"Aahh...got...to...aaahh..."

"Yuta...aaahhhh..."

By then, Genocider Sho shows up, having managed to defeat the winged Monokuma and began attacking the robots, forcing them to release their hold on the two younger teens, and they began to focus on Sho, and this allowed Komaru to get up, yet she wobbled due to her hymen being broken, and Yuta gets up and went to her side, checking on her and asks if she is okay.

"Komaru-chan..."

"..."

"Are you okay...?"

"..."

"Komaru-chan...?"

"..."

"I'm sorry, Komaru-chan..."

"..."

As Yuta helps Komaru, Sho focused on taking out the Monokuma army and it took five minutes before they are destroyed, and there she reverted back to being Fukawa and she approached Komaru seeing that she is quite in a state of shock, and she asks Yuta what happened, only to stare in surprise seeing the two teens naked, and there he told Fukawa what happened and Fukawa sighed in annoyance at this, believing that whoever is controlling the robots must have a perverted mind.

As Fukawa helps Komaru put her clothes on, Yuta puts his clothes on though he had a bit of trouble putting his shorts on due to his penis remaining hard and he carefully puts on his shorts though the bulge is still visible and he slowly went to the two girls and suggested that they find a place to hide as well as to spend the night, which Fukawa nodded, and seeing that Komaru is still in shock, Yuta decided to carry her on his back and he apologized to her for what happened though Komaru remained silent, and Fukawa is worried about this, and the trio left the bridge and head back to the main city hoping that they would not encounter any trouble.

"Yuta...better stick with me...we don't know when we might run into trouble..."

"I understand..."

"Don't let Komaru out of your sight."

"Got it."

"And no swimming."

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"..."

-x-

An hour later, the trio stealthily traveled around town, and so far the coast is clear, and they slowly traveled the road and looked around, seeing that several establishments were wrecked, abandoned, and full of corpses. Fukawa mentally blames Enoshima for inspiring people to cause such chaos while Yuta sighed and continued to walk carrying Komaru on his back. He noticed that she has been silent the whole time and hoped that she would recover from this, but then Fukawa saw a clinic which appeared to be intact, and she motions Yuta to come closer and suggested that they check the place out.

"Yuta...look..."

"A clinic."

"Geez...I know that."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Lets check the place out. If its empty we spend the night there."

"But what if someone is there?"

"We ask permission."

"Okay, you look after Komaru-chan..."

As Yuta gives Komaru to Fukawa, the 14-year old boy went inside to look around, seeing that the place appeared to be tidied yet there was no one around, and he signaled Fukawa and Komaru to come in, and they did. Fukawa then locked and covered the door so that the Monokuma robots won't suspect a thing, and as the trio look around, someone came out and aimed a gun on Yuta's head, and the boy stood still as he is in a precarious position while Fukawa could not do a thing as the gun is aimed at Yuta in point-blank range, and the person is shown to be a woman in her 40's, and asks Yuta if he is among those who is causing the attacks, which he answered honestly.

"Are you with those masked attackers?"

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You better not be lying."

"Me and my two companions barely escaped those rioters and robots. We were lucky enough to get in here intact."

"If you make a wrong move, I swear I will..."

"We get the message."

Seeing that Yuta is not lying, the woman lowered her gun, and Yuta asks if she is a survivor which she nodded, and he asks her who is she and why is she hiding here. The woman introduces herself as Jaino Korogisu, and said she is a doctor, and there Fukawa took the chance and asks her to check on Komaru, as the docotor noticed Komaru's behavior, and after being told, the doctor proceeded to check on Komaru, and after few minutes, the doctor told Fukawa that Komaru is physically cleared, except that her hymen is broken but said that the younger teen would be fine in a few days.

As Fukawa sighed in relief seeing that Komaru is in no danger, the doctor asks what happened, and there Yuta reluctantly told her what happened, and the doctor stared in disbelief at hearing this and wondered who is responsible for pulling the strings and commanded the robots to force Yuta and Komaru to have sex, seeing that the one controlling them have a perverted mind, which Yuta sighed in agreement, saying that the mastermind is likely a psychopath.

"Are you serious, Yuta?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You three are lucky to escspe alive, let alone stay intact."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Were you able to escspe Towa City?"

"No...we were unable to. Certain...situations forced us to go back here..."

"I see..."

"Sorry, ma'am."

The doctor then motions the thrio to follow her as she gives them some spare room to use and some food. The doctor then decided to talk to Komaru so that she would get over from the shock that she got hours ago.

-x-

By night time, the doctor and Fukawa are having dinner, in which they talked, and the doctor was surprised to hear that Fukawa is from the Future Foundation, and said she is willing to help them find a way to contact for help, and Fukawa said that once help arrive she will help the doctor escape, and the two females talked some more, and the scene shifts inside one of the bedrooms where Yuta came in, bringing a plate of food and approached Komaru, who appeared to have recovered slightly from the ordeal, and he offered her the food while telling her that she needs to regain her strength.

"Komaru-chan..."

"..."

"You need to eat."

"..."

"Please, you can't just spending the day moping..."

"...o-okay..."

"That's it...come on...eat...you need the strength if we are to get out if here alive."

"..."

Komaru nodded as she took the plate and started eating, and Yuta mentally sighed in relief, and after that, she glanced at Yuta before hugging him, where he can hear her sobbing, and he gently hugged her while assuring to her that everything will be okay and promised that they will get out of Towa City and find their relatives.

Komaru just sobbed while hugging Yuta, as she is struggling to come to terms about what happened, especially when losing her virginity even though Yuta is not to be blamed for what happened hours ago, and he continued to hugged her in order to help ease her emotional stress, while at the same time mentally blaming himself for not able to protect her from the Monokuma robots who forced him and Komaru to have brief sex before Genocider Sho came and defeated the robots.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Looks like our heroes found a place to stay for the night, and now both Yuta and Komaru need to get themselves back up after what they went through...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter will show that our heroes are going to move forward...and face the adversities hurled at their way...


	6. Struggling For Sanity

**Love in the Battlefield**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews, I appreciate it a lot, and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, and here this chapter picks up where the last one left, and our heroes are struggling to stay intact as they are facing challenges and try to keep their presence of mind, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6 : Saniti no Tame ni Funtō Suru_**

A few days have passed since that incident, and it showed that Komaru has recovered and she is moving forward, and there it is shown that she, Fukawa and Yuta have underwent a series of trials as they fought some members of the Warriors of Hope and narrowly defeated them, and along the way they met with the Resistance and briefly allied themselves with them but conflict arose when Haji Towa began to show them his mistreatment when learning that Fukawa is a member of the Future Foundation, and Komaru defended her friend as she and Haji got into a verbal argument.

"Look here, you missy!

"What?"

"Anyone who is with the Future Foundation is our enemy!"

"How can you say that?"

"I can say anything I want!"

"You're crazy!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me!"

As Haji verbally reprimanded Komaru, Yuta stepped forward to defend her, and is actually going to get physical but Fukawa urges Yuta to calm down while Hiroko Hagakure reprimanded Haji for his behavior and both sides went silent for now, and after several minutes Fukawa's group decided to move out and find the mastermind behind the Towa City attacks, leaving the Resistance's hidden base, and there Hiroko berated Haji for his attitude though he did not mind it since he justified that he is doing this as leader and leading everyone towards HOPE.

"I'm doing this for the Hope of everyone!"

"By throwing the kids out?"

"They are not one of us…"

"But…"

"They are liabilities…and it is my duty to protect everyone here…I am their hope…"

"Haji!"

"My word is law…and that is how it should be!"

"…"

The rest of the group appeared to favor Haji and Hiroko sighed seeing that the people are blindly agreeing to this and hoped that Fukawa and the others would be okay.

-x-

Meanwhile, several hours later, the group made a stopover in one of the abandoned hotels and the trio were having a rest and they discussed about what went on, and wondered if they did the right thing in leaving the Resistance, which Fukawa said that they did seeing that there is no point in staying there due to Haji showing his disdain to anyone affiliated with Future Foundation, and Yuta wondered if it is okay for them to leave Hiroko behind, and he and Fukawa began debating on what to do next.

"Fukawa-senpai…"

"Huh?"

"Did we…do the right thing…?

"Yeah…we did."

"That Haji…he's a jerk!"

"I couldn't agree more…We should take a rest."

"Right."

"…"

Meanwhile, Komaru was staring at the window and wondered when they would get out of Towa City and return to Tokyo, as she wanted to find her family and escape the ordeal, seemingly oblivious to Yuta and Fukawa discussing about what to do next, wavering between leaving everything behind and trying to do the right thing. Yuta saw her staring the window and approached her, asking if she is okay.

"Komaru-chan…"

"…"

"Are you okay…?"

"…"

"It's okay…"

"…"

"We'll get out of here…"

"…"

Komaru just nodded at each reply, and he gently hugged her just to assure her that everything will be okay, and she slowly accepted the gesture as she lean her head on his chest, hugging him as his words of assurance slowly lifted her spirits and was encouraged to face any challenge instead of trying to run away from everything and anything, and Fukawa checked the hotel room seeing that they are running out of rations, and there she told the two younger teens to stay put as she goes around to find any consumable food.

As Fukawa began to search for any food, Yuta and Komaru are left alone, and they sat on the bed as they discuss about what happened in the past few days, and how their loved ones were chosen to study at Hope's Peak Academy, how things went well until the incident at the academy caused a riot and drove people to despair, which in turn caused some people to abduct him and Komaru that brought them to Towa City and imprisoned at a condominium for over a year with no contact to the outside world until someone set them free, which led Yuta to seek refuge at the Towa bridge and Komaru meeting with Togami and Fukawa.

After minutes of talking, Komaru felt quite better and she started to appreciate Yuta a lot, and he smiled saying that she looked cute when smiling, causing her to blush and told him to stop teasing her, which he denied the claim.

"K-knock it off!"

"What?"

"You're trying to tease me!"

"Huh? I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Well, whatever…I'm taking a shower."

"Oh…okay…"

"…"

After that, Yuta decided to go take a bath, and he went to the shower room to take a shower, and Komaru glanced at the window to look at the streets, which appeared calm so far, and after a few minutes she went to the bathroom to wash her hands, and as she went there, she washed her hands and wondered how her family is doing, and by then Yuta came out, his towel covering his head and face as he had just finished taking a shower.

Komaru stared in surprise as she gets to see Yuta naked up close, her eyes gazed at his SHAVED private part which she finds it...cute. By then Yuta removed the towel from hus face and stared in surprise seeing Komaru there and frantically covered his FRONTAL AREA with the towel and apologized for showing up naked, and a blushing Komaru sighed as she said it is okay, and he sighed as he felt ashamed for STREAKING in front of a girl though she said she does not mind seeing him naked.

"Sorry…"

"Um…it's okay…"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh…"

"…"

"…"

"Um…I'm using the sink…"

"Okay.."

As Komaru turn around to wash her hands, Yuta glanced at her and sees that she is quite getting better emotionally and decided to help cheer her up, and he approached her and hugged her from behind, startling her and he said that no matter what, they will put a stop to this madness and defeat the mastermind behind the attacks, help the Towa citizens recover and bring hope to everyone here so that there would not be any regrets.

Komaru is unsure, but he assured to her that he and Fukawa will help her cope with everything and she will not be alone, and they will be here for her, and through Yuta's words, Komaru was slowly encouraged, and she hugged him while thanking him for helping her, which he blushed yet he accepted the gesture and the two glanced at each other, where they slowly went into a trance-like state as they stare at each other.

-x-

At the pantry area, Fukawa looked around seeing that most of the food stock was already expired, and she went towards a vault where its refrigerator-like mechanism is still functioning, and she took a peek where she saw that some of the foods stored is still intact and consumable, as well as it will expire in the next month, and she sighed in relief seeing that their problem on food is solved for the time-being, and she began taking some of them and stuffed it on a bag so that she can bring some to Yuta and Komaru so they can eat for tonight.

" _Good…at least those two won't be starved on the road…_ "

As Fukawa took what she needed, and is about to head for the elevator when she heard footsteps and she hid behind a door, and there she saw some looters came in, looking for anything they can take, and the looters, about four of them, found a few rations which they were dismayed, unaware that Fukawa took some and is hiding behind a door and they began bickering among themselves.

"Geez…

"This is all they got?

"Whatever…

"Let's take them…

"You're not going to hog them, are you?

"Are you accusing me?

"Wanna fight?

"Hey, ease up, guys!

Fukawa mentally sighed seeing how foolish the men were as they are only acting selfishly and had to stay still to avoid confronting them, but then she heard the four men bickering again as one of them wants to leave Towa City and get the heck out of here which the other two seem to agree yet the leader told them that the rest of Tokyo is also in shambles and urged them not to act so recklessly so that they won't get in to any trouble.

"Whatever, I'm outta here!

"Wait…

"Do what you want…I want to get out of here!

"Calm down…

"He's right…we should…

"Listen, you three…we want to leave…we work together…

"He's right…

"Tch!

By then another person came and told the four men that he secured a van and said it has enough gas to get them out of Towa City, which the three men were eager to take the chance to leave the place despite the leader telling them to calm down.

"Whatever, I'm outta here!

"Wait…

"Do what you want…I want to get out of here!

"Calm down…

"He's right…we should…

"Listen, you three…we want to leave…we work together…

"He's right…

"Tch!

After that, the men left the place and Fukawa was left alone, and she sighed seeing that the men are so foolish that they are likely to meet their end quickly, which was proven when she heard an explosion nearby outside, and she can tell that it was the van, and Fukawa hoped that the pursuers are unaware that she, Yuta and Komaru are inside the hotel, as they need to rest before making their next move.

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

Hope you liked this chapter, and things went without incident as Fukawa avoided getting caught, while Komaru and Yuta are about to get intimate…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter continues…


	7. Love In The Battlefield

**Love in the Battlefield**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews, I appreciate it a lot, and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, and here x, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7 : _****_Senjō de no ai_**

As Fukawa took what she needed, and is about to head for the elevator when she heard footsteps and she hid behind a door, and there she saw some looters came in, looking for anything they can take, and the looters, about four of them, found a few rations which they were dismayed, unaware that Fukawa took some and is hiding behind a door and they began bickering among themselves.

"Geez…

"This is all they got?

"Whatever…

"Let's take them…

"You're not going to hog them, are you?

"Are you accusing me?

"Wanna fight?

"Hey, ease up, guys!

Fukawa mentally sighed seeing how foolish the men were as they are only acting selfishly and had to stay still to avoid confronting them, but then she heard the four men bickering again as one of them wants to leave Towa City and get the heck out of here which the other two seem to agree yet the leader told them that the rest of Tokyo is also in shambles and urged them not to act so recklessly so that they won't get in to any trouble.

"Whatever, I'm outta here!

"Wait…

"Do what you want…I want to get out of here!

"Calm down…

"He's right…we should…

"Listen, you three…we want to leave…we work together…

"He's right…

"Tch!

By then another person came and told the four men that he secured a van and said it has enough gas to get them out of Towa City, which the three men were eager to take the chance to leave the place despite the leader telling them to calm down.

"Whatever, I'm outta here!

"Wait…

"Do what you want…I want to get out of here!

"Calm down…

"He's right…we should…

"Listen, you three…we want to leave…we work together…

"He's right…

"Tch!

After that, the men left the place and Fukawa was left alone, and she sighed seeing that the men are so foolish that they are likely to meet their end quickly, which was proven when she heard an explosion nearby outside, and she can tell that it was the van, and Fukawa hoped that the pursuers are unaware that she, Yuta and Komaru are inside the hotel, as they need to rest before making their next move.

As Fukawa was about to leave the pantry, another group of person, about five of them, came running in and closed the door, as they were escaping from someone and Fukawa asks what they are doing, and they told her that they were escaping from the Monokuma robots, and found this place and are seeking refuge so as to rest for a while before making another escape.

"We…just…want a place to rest…"

"Those damn robots were…after us…!'

"We found this place by chance…"

"…and luckily those robots did not see us enter here…!"

"So please…let us rest here for a bit…"

"Jeez…"

"Would you like to come with us once we are ready to escape?"

"…"

Fukawa sighed as she meets another roadblock and decided to leave them alone, but the four men, who are also teenagers, stopped her, saying that the Monokuma robots might see her and they do not want her to get hurt, though Fukawa told them that those robots would not enter an empty hotel, one of the escapees said that the robots can detect anyone and he is worried that she might be the next victim if caught, pointing out the van that exploded minutes ago.

"Look, miss…we can't let you go out on your own…"

"But…"

"Those things can sense you…"

"Look, I…"

"If they see you, they go after you till you're dead…"

"I know that…"

"But it is too risky if you try to…"

"Jeez…"

Fukawa knew of the risks, but she could not just stand hiding while Komaru and Yuta are on the upper floors, and she tried to assure to them that she can take care of herself, and just as she is about to leave, they heard gunshots, and as they peered through the glass, they saw two escapees died, and a Monokuma robot got in, and Fukawa is not pleased as getting back to Yuta and Komaru would have to wait, and she faced the four escapees and told them that if they follow her instruction, they can escape detection from the Monokuma robot, and the four teens were willing to follow her if that would help them escape from the robots and escape from Towa City.

"Alright…listen…you want to escape, right?"

"Yeah…"

"We do…"

"Then follow my instructions…"

"Okay…"

"Tell us…'

"What should we do?"

"…"

-x-

At their hotel room, the scene shifts inside the bathroom where Yuta is kissing Komaru on the lips, which was slow at first as this was their first kiss, and Yuta carefully kissed her as he is not sure how to please her as this was his first time, and so was Komaru's, as all she did was move her lips, and Yuta followed suit, and after about three minutes, both stopped as they stared at each other, blushing deeply as feelings for one another have awakened, Komaru asks what would he do once the world is back to normal.

Yuta thought about it and said he would resume schooling and follow his elder sister's steps in becoming a good athlete, then help Komaru find her missing parents, and at the same time ask her out to go on a date with him, which made Komaru blushed deeper, yet was flattered by his words, and hugged him in response, and Yuta promised to protect her, which she thanked him for being there for her.

"Yuta-kun…"

"I'll protect you…I promise."

"…"

"We'll find your parents…escape Towa City…and find a way to bring the world back to normal."

"Thank you."

"It's okay, Komaru-chan…"

"Yuta…"

"Komaru…"

After that, Yuta kissed her on the lips again, which both moved their lips and her hand began to rub his torso until touching his BOTTOM, and there she stopped as she realize that Yuta is still naked, and looked down, where she stared wide-eyed as she saw Yuta's shaved penis slowly rising upward, hardening, and extended in length, where its phallic size is about 6 inches, and is throbbing. She stared at it in curiosity, until her hand accidentally brushed it, feeling it throb harder and Yuta moaned, and she noted how cute he looked, and he kissed her again.

After about three minutes both stopped to get some air, and as Yuta stared at her, Komaru was unsure at first on what to do next, as she stared at his naked, aroused body, and there she asks him if he would still love her after all of this, which he nodded, affirming that he will date her if she wanted, and she felt at ease after hearing his response to her question.

"Yuta…"

"I like you, Komaru-chan…"

"…"

"After this is solved…we can go on a date…"

"Really…?"

"Yup."

"Yuta-kun…"

"…"

A blushing Komaru took a deep breath as she slowly removed her clothes until she is naked, and Yuta blushed deeper as he stared at her naked body. Not only was Komaru cute, but also sexy, as her BUST size was quite impressive, and she told Yuta to be gentle with her which he promised, and slowly touched her breast, and his fingers slowly brushed her nipples, which she moaned softly as it arouses her, and he could feel her nipples hardening under his innocent touch.

Yuta kissed her again and as he continued to pleasure her, he slowly looked at her lower body and saw her WOMANHOOD, and he is quite clueless on what to do, so he tried experimenting, as his middle finger slowly explored her THERE, where accidentally rubbed her clitoris earning a moan from Komaru, her hips jerked and Yuta asks if he hurt her, which she shook her head and told him to continue what he is doing.

"Ahhh…"

"Komaru-chan? Are you…?"

"Ahh…"

"Um…am I…?"

"K-keep…going…"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah…ahh…"

"O-okay…"

Nodding, Yuta had his finger move to her ENTRANCE and explored her there, feeling it warm, wet and he began to move his middle finger back and forth, not sure if he is doing the right thing, but Komaru gritted her teeth as pleasure surged her body, her hips moving back and forth, and he can tell that he is doing right in pleasing her, and explored her further, earning more moans from Komaru, as she leaned against the wall, her legs parted and crouches a bit, while her feminine fluids slowly gushes out.

Yuta stopped his actions seeing that she needs to rest a bit and she stood up, where she kissed him again, and then glanced at his penis, which was throbbing hard, and now it was her turn to explore him, as her fingers caresses the HEAD, feeling it hardened and vibrate, and he moaned as pleasure surged his body, as he never thought it would feel THIS good.

"Ahh…Komaru-chan…t-this…felt…good…"

"Yuta-kun…you're PEE-PEE…its hardening further…"

"Ahhh…"

"…"

"Keep…touching…it…"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes…"

"Okay…"

Komaru then glanced at Yuta's penis, and out of curiosity, she wrapped her right hand and held it, then stroke it up and down, and repeated the process, feeling it throb and vibrating, and Yuta moved his hips to meet her hand strokes, as pleasure enveloped his body, particularly his organ, as he moaned in pleasure and she can tell that she is doing it right and kept on rubbing his erection, feeling it getting harder and harder.

She kept rubbing the boy's penis for over two minutes, and he is starting to get overheated, and he embraces her while placing his lips over hers, and they kissed, which they slowly learned how to kiss passionately, as their tongues accidentally meet, and moaned through the kiss, and while embracing, Yuta's erection accidentally entered Komaru's ENTRANCE, and she moaned as the sudden jolt of pleasure, and so was Yuta, as he never felt such pleasure, but asks her if she is okay.

"Ahhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…Y-Yuta…"

"Komaru-chan…are you okay?"

"Go…on…make…love…to me…"

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Yuta…"

"…"

After hearing her request, Yuta nodded as he lay her on the floor and then he lay on top of her, and tried to have his penis enter her but missed, and Komaru grasped it and guided his erection towards her ENTRANCE, but rubbed it for a minute before he entered her, and recalling what they experienced before, Yuta raised his hips then lowered, where his erection moved in and out of her, and their bodies were sensually electrified with pleasure and arousal, as he moved his hips in a slow manner so as not to hurt her.

But Komaru was moaning in response as the pleasure jolted her body, and is aching for more, and she tells Yuta to move faster, feeling the HEAD of his penis rubbing her INSIDES in a sensual manner.

"Ahhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…Y-Yuta…deeper…p-push..deeper…"

"Komaru-chan…are you sure?"

"Go…on…more…make…love…to me…more…"

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Yuta…"

"…"

Hearing her request, and aroused, Yuta did ad told, and slowly increases the speed of his thrusting, and this further arouses the two younger teens, as unlike at the bridge, they can get to explore each other in private as well as not through force, and Yuta explored her breasts with his fingers, feeling her nipples hardened further, and then kissed her on the lips, and both moaned through their mouth as he did a deep thrust which she moaned a bit loud as her hips buck up hard, feeling a stronger arousal.

Yuta was equally aroused further as his penis throbbed and throbbed, and tries to push his erection deeper inside her, and this turned him on even more, and they did this for several minutes, and soon Komaru is starting to feel her body reaching CLIMAX, her body trembling and her vaginal muscles clenching, and felt that her lower body is about to explode from pleasure, as she started to moan, and tells Yuta to keep going.

"Ahhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…Y-Yuta…"

"Ahh…Komaru-chan… "

"D-don't…stop…ahhh…!"

"Ahhh…K-Komaru…ahh…"

"Ahh…Yuta…"

"…"

Yuta did so, and after several thrusts, Komaru reached her second orgasm as her body spasms from intense pleasure, which lasted less than a minute, and then went still. Yuta was also nearing orgasm as he struggled to keep going and not EXPLODE, but his body reached his limit, and feeling his penis about to SPIT OUT something, he pulled out his erection, and Komaru, by instinct, grasped it, then rubbed it back and forth, rubbing his organ several times and then she felt it throb, vibrate, and pulsed, and then shoots out its SEED, spilling over her belly, and Yuta's body trembled from pleasure as he moaned softly but long, and Komaru stared wide-eyed as she gets to see a boy orgasmed for the first time, seeing his penis shooting his SEED from the HEAD, which lasted 25 seconds.

Komaru blinked her eyes as Yuta's penis was emptied, amd she rubbed him some more, as she wanrs to see more of it, but then he told her that his organ was empty and nothing more would come out, and that is where she stopped, and saw his organ starting to soften, and released her hold as Yuta grabbed a small towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE then lay beside her, and both stared at the ceiling, holding hands and are now filled with a bitnof hope as they felt that they might overcome the trials coming their way, and all they have to do now is believe in themselves.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and finally, Yuta and Komaru made love willingly, and yet they are still in the midst of the current situation, and Fukawa will no doubt berate the two once she catches them naked…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that the trio will attempt to escape the hotel as Monokuma robots barges in…


	8. Love In The Battlefield One More Time

**Love in the Battlefield**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews, I appreciate it a lot, and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, and our protagonists are still stuck inside the hotel as trouble arises, with Fukawa still downstairs while Yuta and Komaru are…well…see for yourselves…so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8 : _****_Senjō de no ai_** ** _Mō 1-kai_**

At the pantry area of the hotel, Fukawa observed the scene outside the pantry area, as she wants to make sure there are no Monokuma robots loitering inside, as she intends to get back to the upper floors to fetch Yuta and Komaru, and get out of the hotel so as to escape possible trouble, and she instructs the five other escapees to follow her instructions if they all want to escape in one piece, which they all nodded in agreement.

"Sure…"

"Whatever you say…"

"As long as it would get us out of here…"

"We'll do as you asked…"

"Yeah…please…"

"Geez…fine…then this is what you'll do…"

"…"

"…"

Fukawa then tells the escapees to wait here and not make a sound, telling them that she will fetch Komaru and Yuta and then come back for them, promising that they will get out of Towa City, and after seeing that they do not have the explosive bracelets on their wrists, Fukawa told them that she will escort them to the nearest exit border so that they can escape, which the escapees were filled with gratitude and hope.

"Thanks…"

"We're grateful…"

"We appreciate it…"

"You have my thanks…"

"I won't forget this…"

"Fine…just make sure you follow my instructions…"

"…"

"…"

Seeing this, Fukawa told them to stay put and leaves the pantry room, where she is about to enter the elevator when she saw another group of escapees, but they appeared to be reckless as they went straight to the pantry room and barricaded themselves, where the first group became apprehensive as the second group are foolishly attracting attention as the other group did not care as they only want to hide from the pursuing Monokuma units.

"Hey! Don't make a noise!"

"You'll attract the robots!"

"Just shut up!"

"We want to hide!"

"Go find some other place to hide!"

"Get out!"

"No, you get out!"

"You idiots!"

Fukawa saw this and pondered on what to do when a Monokuma robot came in, and detecting the targets inside the pantry, it fired a rocket which struck the door, killing the second group, thus leaving the first group alive, but the robot began to head there which Fukawa sighed in dismay and uses the stun gun on herself and became Genocider Sho, and proceeded to attack the robot to keep it from murdering the survivors.

-x-

At the hotel room, the scene shifts at the shower room, where Yuta and Komaru are showering together, as they decided to take a bath after making love 20 minutes ago, and the two teens are facing the sprinkler as the shower water rains down on their bodies, feeling refreshed and Yuta asks her if she is feeling okay, which she nodded and he asks her if she has any regrets, which she thought about it, and after a minute she gave her answer.

"No…no regrets…"

"Really, Komaru-chan?"

"Yeah…."

"I see…"

"What about you, Yuta-kun?"

"No regrets either…I'm glad I made love to you…"

"Yeah…I'm glad…you are my FIRST…"

"Komaru-chan…"

Yuta smiled after hearing that she did not regretted in making love to him, and he assured to her that he will treasure that MOMENT, and promised that he will be faithful to her, which she was glad to hear it, and after showering, both got out of the shower room and dried themselves with the towel, and the two wondered what to do once they escape Towa City, reunite with their families and restore the world to normal.

Yuta told Komaru that they should help other survivors and offer assistance to anyone and everyone in need, which she nodded, and there she told him her dream of becoming a manga artist and writer, which the 14-year old boy encouraged her as he told her that he would try joining the Olympic team and represent Japan, which Komaru told him that it was a good plan for his future.

"Sounds like a good plan…"

"Yeah…"

"Guess you have a good future ahead…"

"I know…"

"But…"

"Huh?"

"Don't get carried away, Yuta-kun…"

"Huh?"

Komaru then teased Yuta, telling him not to get tripped while running, prompting the younger boy to tickle her waist, which she giggled and tickled him back, which the two teens dropped their towels, exposing their nakedness and she got a bit naughty as she grasped the boy's penis and fondled it, where moments later she saw his organ beginning to harden and increase in size, feeling it throb and Yuta stopped as he felt his body getting aroused again.

Komaru stared at Yuta's penis as she felt it vibrate in her hand and she began to caress it, feeling it throb harder, which made him get aroused further and he leaned his face towards Komaru and kissed her on the lips, and as the two kissed, his hands began to caress her breast and explored her nipples, which soon got hard, and he began to take one on his lips, gently suckling it while kneading the other with his fingers, which she moaned in pleasure as her hand began to increase in rubbing his hard penis.

"Ahhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…Y-Yuta…your PEE-PEE…harder…"

"Ahh…Komaru-chan… "

"Go…on…mtouch…me…down…there…"

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Yuta…"

"…"

His right hand began to move downward and explored her ENTRANCE, where his fingers explored her clitoris and then inserted his middle finger inside her ENTRANCE, which caused her hips to buck hard while she squealed in pleasure, and in turn she rubbed Yuta's erection a bit faster, feeling it throb and vibrate, hardening at every rub, and he moaned as his hips moved back and forth to meet her rubbing, and both moaned as pleasure surged their bodies.

"Ahhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…Y-Yuta…"

"Ahh…Komaru-chan… "

"D-don't…stop…ahhh…!"

"Ahhh…K-Komaru…ahh…"

"Ahh…Yuta…"

"…"

Yuta reveled at the feeling of his penis hardening, and Komaru is getting OVERHEATED, and this made her body crave for more, so she took his fingers off her ENTRANCE, went forward, wrapped her left leg around his hips and had his hard penis enter her ENTRANCE, which Yuta reacted in instinct, as he thrusts this hips and his erection pushed inside her, causing the two to moan in pleasure, and she can feel the boy's hard penis rubbing her INSIDES, vibrating, and arouses her further, causing her to moan aloud.

Komaru then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and began to straddle him, as her right leg wrapped around his waist, which Yuta instinctively held her buttocks to keep her in balance, and he can feel his erection throbbing as it went further inside her WOMANHOOD, and moaned softly as his hips began to move on its own, and their bodies began to crave for more.

"Ahhh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…Y-Yuta…"

"Ahh…Komaru-chan… "

"D-don't…stop…ahhh…!"

"Ahhh…K-Komaru…ahh…"

"Ahh…Yuta…"

"Uhh…"

Hearing her pleas, Yuta began to sway his hips, and his erection began to move back and forth, rubbing her WOMANHOOD and the intercourse commences, which both became aroused as the pleasure builds up, as Yuta holds her in place while thrusting his hips, his penis rubbing her in and out, at the same time managing her body weight, and as the intercourse intensifies, Komaru was slowly getting overheated, but then started to slip a bit, but Yuta uses his hips to catch her, but this caused her WOMANHOOD to get further impaled with his erection, his hard penis going deeper inside her, which jolted her body and she squealed a bit loud as the pleasure overriding her senses.

"Ahhh…!"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…Y-Yuta…"

"Ahh…Komaru-chan…so…t-tight…"

"D-don't…stop…ahhh…!"

"Ahhh…K-Komaru…ahh…"

"Ahh…Yuta…"

"Ahh…you're…ahh…clamping…ahh…"

Yuta himself was further aroused, and he thrusts his hips harder and tries to push his hips further, his penis throbbed harder and harder, and as the minutes passed, Komaru was nearing THE END, her body sweating a bit, and Yuta was then let go of her which made her baffled, but then he had her lean against the wall, then he inserted his erection inside her WOMANHOOD while placing her right leg over his left shoulder and thrusts quite hard but faster, which drives her to a frenzy which lasts for three minutes before she reached orgasm, and Yuta could feel his erection being clamped by her vaginal walls for a minute.

Komaru went still after that, and Yuta felt compelled to stop even though his body is aching for more, and as he pulled himself out, and helped her walk and she sat on the edge of the bathtub as she was panting a bit, but she hugged him which he did the same, and there she saw his erection and she asks if he is FINISHED, which he shook his head.

"Um…no…not yet…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah…"

"Um…"

"It's fine…if you're tired…I won't…"

"Leave it to me, Yuta…?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Hearing this, Komaru sat on the floor while Yuta remained seated on the bathtub's edge, and there she saw a small bottle of baby oil, took it, poured a small content on her right palm and then she began to rub his erection. Yuta swallowed as her hand began to rub his hard penis, which was filled with baby oil, producing a slippery but sensual feel, and his body was aroused again. Komaru glanced at his organ feeling it throb on her hand, and in the midst of her rubbing, her other hand began to caress his balls as she continued her PHALLIC MASSAGE, her fingers accidentally rubbing the HEAD, causing the younger boy to moan, and thrusts his hips upward.

"Ahhh…"

" …"

"Ahh…K-Komaru…"

"Yuta…?"

"D-don't…stop…ahhh…!"

"You like it…?"

"Ahh…y-yeah…"

"…"

Hearing and seeing him moan, which made Yuta looked cuter, Komaru smiled as she stopped her actions and went to the sink, pouring a small of water on her palm, and went back to Yuta and continued to rub his penis. With the baby oil residue and a bit of water, it further gave a more slippery feel but also fueled his arousal, and Yuta spread his legs as his erection throbbed harder and harder, and he was so aroused that he nearly stood up as his body was already OVERHEATED, his body sweating, his eyes closed, and his heart beating faster.

Komaru went closer to Yuta and kissed him on the lips, then sat back and continued to rub his erection, and when her left fingers began to caress his HEAD, this sent signals within his penis, where the POWERFUL FORCE began to assemble, and builds up above his balls and is slowly traveling within the length of his penis, and Komaru felt his organ hardening further, his legs straining, and he is panting, as his hips are moving erratically.

"Ahhh…ahh…"

"Yuta…?"

"Ahh…ahh…"

"Yuta? Are you…?"

"Ahh…Komaru-chan…don't…stop…"

"Huh?"

"D-don't…stop…ahhh…!"

"…"

Hearing his pleas, Komaru continue to rub Yuta's penis, and as she did so, she felt his organ throbbing non-stop, hardening at every rub, her fingers caressed his HEAD, her palm rubbing the underside of his organ, and as she poured a small amount of baby oil and water, her hand became a bit slippery again, but this further arouses the 14-year old boy, and as the rubbing continues, the POWERFUL FORCE moves upward and is nearing the HEAD of Yuta's penis, and the sensation finally took over his senses, and his body trembled as Komaru rubbed his penis faster, and Yuta moaned softly but long, he thrusts his hips upward a bit hard, her hand kept on rubbing his organ, and the POWERFUL FORCE was finally released, where his SEED shoots out, flying upward and landed on her fingers, forearm and right shoulder.

Komaru stared in surprise as she gets to see a boy's ejaculation up close, in full view. It was whitish and gel-like, and saw his penis fired eight shots in every three-second interval, and she can feel the boy's organ throbbing and vibrating while his hips thrusts hard as he is in a state of orgasm, and after nearly 30 seconds, his penis was emptied, yet Komaru kept on rubbing him, as she became fascinated and wanted to see more of his ejaculation, but Yuta told her that he is already emptied, which she felt a bit disappointed, yet she complied as she slowly let go of his organ.

As Yuta wobbly stood up, Komaru wiped off the EVIDENCE off her, and as she helped him up, both stared at each other and slowly kissed before embracing. She glanced downward, seeing Yuta's penis point a bit straight and she grasped his organ and inserted it inside her WOMANHOOD, which caused his hips to buck, and hugged her as both revel at the feeling, as his penis throbbed and throbbed, but after nearly three minutes his penis finally softened and just as he is about to pull himself out, Genocider Sho busts in, and sighed in annoyance in seeing what the two younger teens are doing, telling them that they need to evacuate at once.

"Geez…what are you two doing?"

"Um…"

"Ah…"

"Whatever, get dressed and get ready, we're ditching this place!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Monokuma robots are coming…so stop yapping and get dressed!"

"Okay…"

"Geez…"

Yuta and Komaru hurriedly get dressed and joined Sho as they leave the room to make their escape from the hotel and make a run for it.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as another love scene took place, and this time they got caught in the act by Sho…hopefully Fukawa does not find out or else she would give the two teens a mouthful of sermon.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter comes to an end…where a resolution is reached and Komaru is faced on whether to reach for hope or give in to despair…and can Yuta help her…?

Yup, the conclusion is near…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks…


	9. FINAL Chapter

**Love in the Battlefield**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews, I appreciate it a lot, and this inspires me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the final chapter of this fic, and though this means the end…this chapter will go out with a BANG, so buckle up, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9: x_**

As Yuta wobbly stood up, Komaru wiped off the EVIDENCE off her, and as she helped him up, both stared at each other and slowly kissed before embracing. She glanced downward, seeing Yuta's penis point a bit straight and she grasped his organ and inserted it inside her WOMANHOOD, which caused his hips to buck, and hugged her as both revel at the feeling, as his penis throbbed and throbbed, but after nearly three minutes his penis finally softened and just as he is about to pull himself out, Genocider Sho busts in, and sighed in annoyance in seeing what the two younger teens are doing, telling them that they need to evacuate at once.

"Geez…what are you two doing?"

"Um…"

"Ah…"

"Whatever, get dressed and get ready, we're ditching this place!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Monokuma robots are coming…so stop yapping and get dressed!"

"Okay…"

"Geez…"

Yuta and Komaru hurriedly get dressed and joined Sho as they leave the room to make their escape from the hotel and make a run for it.

As they made their way down through the fire exit, Sho told the two younger teens that they'll be bringing some escapees with them as they hid themselves at the pantry several minutes ago, and told the two to fasten their LOVELUST if they do not want to get caught, causing Yuta and Komaru to blush deeply, and upon arriving at the ground floor, the trio are about to head for the pantry when they heard loud screams and heavy gunfire. Sho went inside the pantry and you can hear sounds of fighting and Sho's battle cries, and as the noise died down, the two younger teens peered in, where they were shocked to see the escapees sprawled on the floor, riddled with bullets and some were disemboweled.

Sho stood there amid the wreckage and told the two that the escapees were killed by the Monokuma robots, and said that there's nothing else to do here.

"Oh well..."

"No way..."

"What the heck just happened...?"

"the first group of escapees hid here...and another group came running in...and the rest...ah, eho cares, they're dead anyway!"

"..."

"..."

"Well, come on...let's scram now!"

"Okay..."

"Sure..."

Seeing that there is no point staying here, the trio left the hotel as Sho sneezed and reverted back to being Fukawa, and there Komaru told her about the escapees' fates, which she was dismayed upon hearing it, and told her and Yuta that they should keep going forward and fight in order to survive, which the two younger teens nodded.

The trio kept running as they avoid certain areas where there are Monokuma robots and find a place to hide as well as to get rations in order to supply their bodies with energy to keep themselves from getting hungry. They know that stealing is wrong but they have no other alternatives at this time due to the state of the world they are currently in. At least they won't have any problems getting accosted since there are no law enforcers around Towa City to deal with.

-x-

In the days to come, the trio would encounter a lot of situations that put their lives on the line, such as encountering Jetaro, Nagisa, Kotoko and Masaru, where the manipulated children were narrowly defeated, and Komaru get to witness their EXECUTIONS which seemed to traumatize her and Yuta comforts her though Fukawa pointed out that the executions were somewhat dubious tells Komaru not to br affected by it, suspecting that this is somewhat of a trigger to have one fall in to despair, and tells Yuta to protect Komaru.

"Yuta..."

"Yeah...?"

"Protect Komaru. No matter what."

"Okay."

"She's quite...vulnerable...if you get my drift..."

"I get it. I'll protect her."

"I leave her in your care in case..."

"I understand."

Yuta nodded as he and the others leave the scenes and moved forward, as they cannot afford to stall as they must find the mastermind and stop him/her from causing more despair in Towa City, and the trio kept moving, encountering more Monokuma robots along the way, as the robots tried to stall them, and Fukawa changes into Sho to deal with them while Komaru and Yuta took turns in using the megaphone gun to take down the rest of the robots.

As another few days passed, the trio took refuge at another hotel and after checking the pantry, they find out that they are low on rations, and Fukawa reluctantly decided to check the neighboring hotels to see if there are any food on stock, and she instructed the two teens to stay out of sight and not let anyone, those wearing Monokuma masks, see them, which Yuta and Komaru nodded, as they understood what Fukawa is telling them.

"Okay."

"We get it."

"Then lock the doors and stay here until I get back."

"Yes, Toko-chan."

"Yuta...protect her."

"I will."

"And behave yourselves."

"Yeah..."

After that Fukawa left and the two younger teens are left behind, and they sat on the bed as they checked the TV to see if there is something to watch, only to find out that there is nothing as they realized that Towa City's TV stations were wrecked by the Warriors of Hope, and now the two teens decided to take a shower to refresh themselves.

Yuta then checked the cabinet and found a towel and gave one to Komaru and told her to take a shower, which she nodded and she went inside the bathroom to take a shower, and after several minutes she is finished and now it was Yuta's turn as he stepped in as Konaru went to the sink to dry her hair, and as the 14-year old boy began to strip and shower, she secretly glanced at Yuta's naked body, in which she blushed a bit, as her eyes gaze at the boy's penis.

She was so entranced that she did not noticed that a few minutes have passed and Yuta was finished, and noticing her glancing at his crotch, and gently snapped her out of it and she blushed at the realization of what she is doing, and apologized. Yuta sighed but jokingly requested that he see her body, which she blushed and the two had a friendly bickering as he said that she was watching him naked and wants to do the same to her, which she appeared reluctant.

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"You're a hentai..."

"Look who's talking..."

"You were the first to peek at me..."

"It was an accident!"

"Accident...? Or on purpose...?"

"You really are a hentai, Yuta-kun..."

Soon they started laughing realizing where their bickering went, but then she hugged him as she wanted some comfort, and Yuta did the same, and they kissed again, and there she took off her towel saying that just this once she'll accept his request. As Komaru stood naked in front of Yuta, he stared at her in an innocent way, and he gently kissed her on the lips which she reciprocated. She then glanced downward seeing his ORGAN rising up until reaching full strength, and her eyes gazed at his erection and gently grapsed it, feeling it throb and the boy moaned as pleasure surged his body.

Komaru then looked around and led Yuta towards the bathroom where she had him sat on the edge of the tub and she sat on the floor, and there she began to rub the boy's erection, feeling it hardening, throbbing, and Yuta spread his legs as pleasure surged his body, moaning softly as his body began to crave for more, and as she kept rubbing his erection, she can feel his organ throbbing, and how smooth his penis was, and as her fingers rubbed the HEAD, he moaned a bit loud and thrusts his hips upward, and she took note that it arouses him further, but asks him if he is okay.

"Aahh~h..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Ahh...yeah...ahh..."

"Want me to stop...or keep going...?"

"Keep...it...up...ahh..."

"..."

Seeing that he is fine, she kept on rubbing his penis, wanting to feel more of him, and as she glanced at his penis, she finds it cute, and an innocent but naughty thought hit her and she began to peck and give it a light kiss, her lips brushed the HEAD, and this caused Yuta's penis to throb harder, and he moaned a little louder as the pleasure intensifies. She saw his reaction and kept on rubbing his penis, and wanting to see more of his reaction, she began to place MORE KISSES on his HEAD, and with her hand rubbing his erection, she can feel his arousal hardening further and Yuta's lower body began to move erratically, his breathing became ragged, his heart beats faster, and his penis throbbed harder and harder.

Komaru blushed as she never thought she would do something this NAUGHTY, and thankfully, Fukawa is out at the moment, and she decided to relish that moment while there is still time for privacy and she continued to rub Yuta's erection, and as the minutes passed, you can see that she is kissing his stomach, her right hand rubbing his hard penis up and down, and her left hand caressing his balls. Both had no idea how much time passed, and soon his body is reaching his limit, which Yuta told her about it, as he felt the FORCE is building up underneath the length of his SHAFT.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..."

"Yuta-kun...?"

"Ahh...don't...stop...ahh..."

"Are you...?"

"Ahh...I'm...almost...ahh..."

"..."

It took her 15 seconds to figure out what he meant, and Komaru grabbed a small bottle of baby oil and poured it on Yuta's penis and continued to rub his ORGAN, giving a slippery feeling but this aroused him to the max, as as the rubbing continued, the FORCE was slolwy building its way up, and as her fingers rubbed the HEAD, the sensation overided his senses, the pleasure intensfied and the FORCE began move upward, and Komaru heard Yuta moaned a bit soft but long, his hips pushing upward, and his erection throbbed non-stop, and as she stared at his ORGAN, her eyes gazed at the HEAD, and there she saw Yuta EXPLODED, his SEED shoots upward and landed on the floor, some filled her hand and forearm as she continued to rub his penis.

She can feel Yuta's pulse as she kept rubbing his penis, feeling it throb as he released seven SHOTS, which were whitish and gel-like, and her eyes saw how he releases himself, and kept on rubbing his organ, though it was soon emptied, and she slowly release her hold seeing Yuta panting a bit hard, and she went to his side, asking him if he is okay, which he nodded, as he gives her a towel to wipe off the EVIDENCE from her hand and arm.

"Ahh...ahh..."

"Are you okay, Yuta-kun...?"

"Yeah..."

"Did I...?"

"It's...okay..."

"Must've felt so good, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

As Komaru stood up, so did Yuta, and they kissed, in which she noticed that his penis remained hard, and as her hand brushed against the HEAD, it throbbed, and Yuta was aroused again and kissed her, which she accepted. After that, he glanced at her, and she nodded, as she decided to let him after what she did to him, and Yuta slowly inserted his hard penis inside her entrance, and held her hips as he began to thrust his hips, and pleasure began to surge her body.

However, Fukawa came inside as she had just got the ration, and she gawked at the scene before her and the two younger teens got frantic at being caught in the act, and Fukawa reprimanded the two and told them to knock it off at once, which the two panickingly obliges, frantically covering themselves with the towel as Fukawa face-palmed at catching the two DOING THE DEED, as she could not afford another potential problem coming their way.

"Geez!"

"..."

"..."

"What were you two thinking?"

"Um..."

"You see..."

"Enough of that! We go enough problems already! We can't afford to have another coming our way! And from now on I'm keeping an eye on you two!"

"..."

"..."

-x-

Several days have passed, and the scene shows that the trio managed to defeat and chase **Monoka Towa** away, where Yuta was able to snap Komaru out of her helplessness, and with Monoka defeated, the Monokuma robots were partially deactivated, and this allowed Fukawa to contact Future Foundation to mount a rescue party and Togami is rescued, along with **Yasuhiro Hagakure** and **Kanon Nakajima** , and **Makoto Naegi** arrived as he wants to see Komaru. Likewise, **Aoi Asahina** also arrived as she wants to see Yuta.

Fukawa then led them towards a nearby hotel and as they entered the rented room, the Future Foundation agents sensed something amiss as everything appeared quiet, which made them act warily, so the agents took out their weapons and slowly opened the door without making a noise, and they all sneaked inside the room, and there they were greeted with an unexpected scene, as clothes were scattered on the floor, and then they glanced at the bed.

You can see that there are two persons on the bed, and only their legs are visible, one tan-skinned and the other white, and despite being covered in blanket, they can see that something is going on. Hagakure slowly lifted the blanket until seeing the two persons' lower bodies, and they stared in shock seeing that they were having SEXUAL INTERCOURSE, their genitals INTERACTING, and they can hear them moaning in delight as they called each other's names, which definitely shocked them.

"Ahh...ahh...faster, Yuta...I'm...almost...there...ahh..."

"Ahh...Komaru-chan...ahh...you're so cute..."

"Ahh...ahh...Yuta-kun...I'm...I'm...ahhh...!"

"Ahh...Komaru-chan...don't...squeeze my...penis too...aahh..."

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..."

"Komaru-chan...ahh...I'm...almost...ahh..."

"Let me...see it...want to see you...EXPLODE..."

"Ahh...I'm...almost...about to..."

Naegi was gawking upon seeing Komaru having sex with someone, and Asahina went red seeing that her younger brother is screwing with someone, and she pulled the blanket and called out Yuta's name, and the two younger teens were taken by surprise, and as Komaru covered herself with the blanket, Asahina pulled Yuta by his ear and berated him for what he is doing, and Yuta tries to calm his elder sister down, to no avail.

"YUTA!"

"OW-OW-OW! Nee-chan…stop pulling my ear!"

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING? I WAS WORRIED FOR YOU FOR OVER A YEAR AND NOW YOU'RE SCREWING SOME BIMBO…NAEGI'S YOUNGER SISTER OF ALL GIRLS?!"

"OW-OW-OW!"

"WE'RE GOING BACK TO HQ…AND I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A DRESING DOWN!"

"Can't you be happy for me, nee-chan?"

"HOW CAN I AFTER SEEING YOU LIKE THAT?"

"Ahh…"

Awkwardness ensued as Yuta's erection throbbed and FIRED his SEED, which spilled on the floor much to everyone's embarrassment, and Asahina was further fumed as she berated her younger brother for doing something foolish, reminding him that it is too early for him to do THAT, and Naegi sighed as he tells Asahina to let the two younger teens off just for today, though she tells Naegi that he should reprimand Komaru for doing THAT since they are still too young.

"Um…Asahina-san…let's forget this for now and…"

"You're too soft, Naegi-kun!"

"Um…"

"Here we are…worried for our loved ones and now we found them and are screwing each other out! You should berate your sister for doing that at a time like this!"

"Ah-ha-ha…let's calm down…"

"How can I calm down? My brother is screwing your sister…and now he just FIRED his SEED in front of us!"

"Well…what matters now is that they are safe and sound…"

"Naeg-kun! Don't change the subject!"

Yuta and Komaru sweat-dropped at seeing their older siblings bicker, and soon the two younger teens got dressed and joined the others as they leave Towa City and head for Future Foundation HQ.

 ** _The End..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and it's quite sad that this has come to an end…however, this fic is actually a CONDENSED fanfic version of Danganrompa: Another Episode, and what you read throughout is just a short version.

If you want a COMPLETE adaptation fic, check out my ongoing fic, **SURVIVAL IN THE CITY III** , where aside Yuta and Komaru, the Class 78, as well as members of Future Foundation are there. You can check it out right away.

Again, many thanks for those who tuned in. I appreciate it a lot. Remember to check out the ongoing fic I mentioned, as both Yuta and Komaru have important parts there aside from Naegi himself.


End file.
